


Red-letter Day大日子

by HolyColorfulPig



Category: Fight Club (1999), Fight Club - All Media Types, Fight Club - Chuck Palahniuk
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Birthday Cake, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Mind Games, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Violence, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyColorfulPig/pseuds/HolyColorfulPig
Summary: “想要复活，就得死亡”。





	Red-letter Day大日子

**Author's Note:**

> 按美国上映时间，庆祝《搏击俱乐部》上映20周年！

“今天可是大日子。”

我听到泰勒在我耳边念叨。我翻了个身把自己埋进有点霉味的毯子里，然后叫这傻蛋给我赶紧闭嘴。

“今天是大日子，快起来。”泰勒的声音变小了，但他仍然坚定地催促我。好像我的破床是老虎凳，下一秒我的脚就要不翼而飞了。事实上，我没这个兴趣。

我把脑袋拱出臭烘烘的毯子，吸了一口充斥肥皂水味道的空气。泰勒管这叫灵魂爆炸后的升华。当你用陌生人母亲的脂肪，从身上搓下一团污垢，你的魂灵就开始蜕变。它可能来自亿万富翁，电影明星，体育健将；也可能属于葬仪人，垃圾搬运工，地面清扫员。

那都是脂肪，从你身体里实实在在抽出来的玩意儿。现在它们成了肥皂，运送到世界各地，在不同的人身上实现自我价值。于是，泰勒说，经销商迈出了提升精神境界的一大步。

我见他停下狗屁不通的长篇大论，顺便插了一句，“所以，今天是什么他妈的大日子。”

泰勒古怪地瞥了我一眼，仿佛我床上坐了个恰吉。

“你的忌日，宜家男孩。你还不忘记和自己的宜家套装葬在一起。”

我眨了眨眼，手指在被子底下捏一把大腿。

我是杰克钻心疼痛的皮肉。

“我已经受够了你的胡说八道，我要去上班了，混蛋。”

泰勒走上前压住我的肩膀，我以为下一秒会收到泰勒式的掌掴，但是他出奇得平静。泰勒看我的模样就像我眼睛上有个被揍出来的淤青，而我很久没有去过搏击俱乐部了，甚至不知道里面还活着几个肠癌患者。

“你死了，伙计。不是我在诅咒你，因为我他妈的根本没必要。就算你活着，也没法去，因为你辞职了。”

我注视着泰勒的双眼，非常肯定地怀疑他在搞那套无聊的把戏。于是，我翻了个白眼，他也翻了个白眼，好像我才是蒙在鼓里的那个，“放屁，要是我辞职了，我应该从早到晚窝在这房子里，听你和玛拉大干特干的声音。很不幸，我什么都没听到，连玛拉说你鸡巴真大的声音也没有。”

我是杰克烧焦的大脑。

我死了吗？我在白上加白的天堂了吗？玛拉是否从人间给我写信？

暂停。播放。

泰勒在床边模仿李小龙，舞着蠢毙了的双截棍。油漆开始融化，墙皮开始脱落，地板开始发烫，橱柜开始烧灼。我意识到一切都在升温。泰勒透支我信用卡换来的破房子，在我大脑散射出的热度里逐渐溶解。水杯里的泡腾片剧烈晃动，最后在气泡中失去躯体。它的记忆在液体中飘荡。

我死了吗？太空猴子是否还在期待我回去？大破坏计划还在继续吗？

不，不，不。现在谈不上大破坏计划了。

无政府主义者。精英审查制度下的产物。诸如此类。

我们不需要领导者，不需要导火线，不需要计划策略，也不需要外部援助。不管怎样，它都会持续下去。就算我死了，我在性无能的天堂里等着一张湿透的信纸，或是沾满油脂的通缉令，它们都不会停止旋转。而我无能为力。

一切都在发热，你的思维被烧断，你的血液被蒸干，你的呼气被阻隔。

我是乔熔化的心脏。

什么时候你想透了，想得明明白白，它就会降温。

“我死了。”这是一个显而易见的陈述句。

听到这话的泰勒点点头，颇为自豪地说，“没错，我很高兴你终于意识到了。”

“我不想死。”

“很好，我也不想死。我没患唾液腺癌，没有谵妄，也没有脊髓性肌肉萎缩——”

“并不是只有患绝症的人想死，泰勒。”

他咂咂嘴，像以往听到可笑言论那样。泰勒扯了扯嘴角，双截棍打在床沿上，发出整栋楼都会为之颤抖的巨响，“能让我把话说完吗，小姐。打岔不是什么美德。”

我耸耸肩，算是默认。

“问题是，你确实死了。”

我是杰克抽搐的肺腔。

我有点想念办公室人手一杯的星巴克，每天下班路过的铁栅栏，抬头看摄政王宾馆的霓虹灯牌，酒吧后门打斗的空地，地下室油腻腻的木桌，拿星条旗作窗帘的客厅，可以点播色情频道的电视机——所谓活着的感觉。

我真的死了吗？是我的肉体在樊笼间孤零零地腐烂，还是我的思想成了漂泊无定的小行星。下一秒落在任意一颗荒废的星球上，在不知道是谁的心灵土地上砸出毫无规则的坑洞。

我们是彼此的累赘，然而放弃自我即是解放他人。人们说自由，即是解放。

抛弃你的躯壳，从残破不堪的包装里，把剩下的薯片碎屑掏干净。

我听到自己的声音，像那晚我把《读者文摘》盖在湿漉漉的脸上，用嘴唇亲吻威廉·福克纳的诗篇节选。

我说，“我要复活。”

把枪塞进嘴里，捅到你的舌根。像古人表演吞剑，你把它整个儿吞下去。

泰勒仔仔细细地打量我，我知道我总算说对话了。

“想要复活，先得死亡。”

我用双手结束生命，等眼前的黑点布满视线，等大脑里充满黏稠的肮脏血液，等舌头掉出嘴巴，等张裂嘴唇也没法吸进空气。

当你尝过死亡的滋味……

“操，操你妈的，泰勒·德顿。”这是我头脑清醒时会说出的话。

蛋糕，蛋糕，生日蛋糕。和搏击俱乐部那位技师一样，送我一块该死的下不了嘴的蛋糕。

“祝你忌日快乐，也祝你死后重生。”泰勒手里只剩下一个托盘，至于其余的东西……

我抹掉脸上浓厚的奶油，它蒙在上边感觉像软化的油脂，像泰勒常用的刮胡膏，也像玛拉喝啤酒时上唇沾的泡沫。我每抹掉一点，就觉得离活着更近一步。

泰勒还是那样，指着我的模样哈哈大笑，笑得直不起腰。我在水果切片、巧克力酱，和稀巴烂的“生日快乐”立牌后边，转转眼珠子。但愿这些助长肥肉的食材不会钻进我的眼洞。如果那样，它喂饱我的眼球，不用多久它将爆出眼眶，成为独一无二的肥皂原料。

我是杰克的人体肥皂。

我爬下床，尽量不让这些脏东西流到床上，直到泰勒毫无征兆地凑过来，舔掉我鼻尖上的奶油泡。

上帝。

不是，这种时候，叫上帝没啥用。

停，停，停，我要洗脸。于是我最终还是站在洗手池前。前几个月的我在这里掰下一颗松动的牙齿，让它滚进下水道和其他秽物一同安眠。然而现在——

“让我洗脸，泰勒。”我的眼皮跳了两下，我他妈根本不知道是哪边。因为泰勒这狗娘养的把手插进我裤裆了。

老天爷，今天可是我的忌日。

好极了。一切的一切的一切，都离我远去。

飘着避孕套的马桶。

抽屉里的一沓名牌。

楼下泡水的旧沙发。

“只要一个口活，一次手淫，一场性爱。你就从地狱里解放了，神经病男孩。你没有什么可失去的，只有你认为什么都要拥有……”

水流开凿一条白色道路，我看到镜子里的那张脸，看到头发根上的奶油，看到泰勒金短短的脑袋在我背后晃来晃去。

哦，嘢。

泰勒手里掂着我的老二，很久没有操过什么活物的老二——我压根儿不记得。像我每次仰躺在床上，身边是泰勒握着他自己的鸡巴，嘴里叫着玛拉的名字。

有时是我的。

现在那只手在我裤裆里，攥紧我勃起的阴茎。上，下。上，下。我脑子里播放小电影，那群恋物癖的医生给我的性器拍照；玛拉的双手拉开我的裤拉链。现在，泰勒在给我打手枪。

他啃咬我后颈上的皮肤，我想象到一整排牙印，泰勒的唾液，我的鲜血。泰勒硬邦邦的晨勃贴着我的臀。

玛拉一样的手法，摸我的老二。

可那是泰勒，货真价实的泰勒·德顿。

我又有点想了。骑在泰勒的大鸡巴上看他仰卧起坐，跪在破破烂烂的客厅里给他口交，在他操过玛拉的床上给我们撸管。

我抬眼看镜子。

哦，嘢。

他伸出手拽我的头发，舔我身上乱七八糟的奶油蛋糕，巧克力渣，芒果酱——而我在干他的手。

他摸过肥皂，双截棍，还有那盘蛋糕的手，抓着我的老二，又快又狠。

泰勒的勃起摩擦我的裤缝，下一秒就要插进我的屁眼。他真的有一根漂亮的大鸡巴。我有时羡慕玛拉，又嫉妒她。他能被泰勒干得嗷嗷大叫，而我只能在他手心创造无意义的生命。

我是杰克彻底爆炸的胰腺。

第一次榨出的果汁。

水枪里喷射的冰水。

不小心挤多的手霜。

然后我从坟墓里爬出来，泰勒揪着我的耳朵——

“恭喜你，重见天日。”

今天是个大日子。

大概是我说的，也或者是泰勒咕哝这么一句。他把手上的精液抹到我屁股上。

我弯下腰洗掉那些脏兮兮的、不能见人的烂东西。泰勒箍着我不中用的腰，模仿性交的姿势。

该死，我的脑门一不小心撞上了水龙头。然而，我只是说——

“你浪费了一个蛋糕。”

泰勒在我屁股上拍了一巴掌，那地方有点疼也有点麻，“我们有多少太空猴子，就会有多少蛋糕。”

好极了。

你知道没几个人会在第一次生日就吃到蛋糕。


End file.
